To Love Ru: Gid's Biography
by Vaenny
Summary: This is the origin story of the king of Deviluke, Gid Lucione Deviluke. A prince finds a beautiful girl and instantly falls in love with her (body?). He tries to win her heart, but it's not that easy, given that he's the most feared person in the galaxy. Together with his friend, Zastin, he tries his best to win the girl's heart as he becomes king of the universe.
1. Prologue

**To Love Ru Origins: Gid Lucione Deviluke**

Prologue: Meet the king

* * *

Who am I? Well, I don't have much to say about myself other than I'm the ruler of the universe! That's right, I'm Gid Lucione Deviluke! And I'm gonna tell you a story of how I became the most powerful being in the whole universe! Mwahahahaha!

* * *

My story started way back, before the galactic war. I was raised in a palace full of maids and butlers. I rarely saw my mother and father because they were always "busy". It was the servants who acted as my parents. They bathed me, fed me, dressed me, and even carried me where I wanted to go. I lived in luxury, everything was done for me.

When I got older, I got tired of those things. That was when Zastin, my friend and relative, came over and played with me. We did everything together, from building intergalactic weapons to destroying private property. We were so close, in fact, that we got to know everything about each other. I knew that he wanted to become the commander of the RPG. At first, I thought he was referring to a game, then he emphasized it even further. He wanted to lead the Royal Palace Guards: the elite squad composed of those who would gladly give up their lives to the king and queen. Meanwhile, I told him that I wanted to become the most powerful man in the whole universe, as inspired by my father. We both lived up to our dreams and in the end, we got what we wanted.

By the time I was a teenager, I became a "naughty" troublemaker. My teen hormones were overwhelming! I always did perverted things like flipping skirts, panty raids and "accidental" boob groping. Pretty soon, I got tired of groping everyone in the palace. So every night, I would sneak out and grope all the girls of the kingdom, of the whole region, and eventually, of the whole world. Zastin would always scold me, but I didn't care. I was the prince, after all. Anyway, this is where our story starts: the day I stopped the galactic war and ended up with the most beautiful girl in the whole universe.

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is my first time making an origin story, so go easy on me. This was probably already done before, but I wanted to write it anyway. Hope you liked it!**

**Since this is my first origin story, suggestions are gladly appreciated. Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Throne ~The Free King~

* * *

Okay, so what was I saying again? Oh yeah, my childhood. Let's continue!

* * *

So there I was, the strong and handsome Gid Lucione Deviluke, seated at my father's throne. I had to act as king until my father comes back. Actually, the throne was really... uncomfortable. there were no cushions on it and I didn't know which position I should sit. Also, every guard had their eye on me, it was creeping me out.

Sitting on the throne wasn't as fun as I thought it would be, so I ditched the throne and ran away. The guards didn't even see me leave. Then as I was on my way to the gates of the palace, Zastin came out and blocked the way.

"Hey, what gives?!"

"You're not allowed to leave, your highness!"

"C'mon! I should be able to do whatever I want! I'm king!"

"For now." he replied, "You can't just do as you please."

"Tch! You're no fun..."

I desperately wanted to go outside, so I just forced myself out. With my super strength and super speed, I was able to pass through him and break the gates. And just like that, I was out, but I wasn't free yet. After I broke the gates, the royal guards suddenly showed up and chased after me.

"Your highness!" They shouted.

"Leave me alone!"

Then in the middle of the chase, they suddenly stopped. I turned around and saw them surrounding someone. It had to be Zastin. I had to cut the guy some slack, so I took him with me and ran away.

"You just can't get yourself out of trouble, can you?" he said, "You even got me involved in this!"

"I just saved you back there, can't you manage a simple 'thank you'?"

We kept running until we lost sight of them. We were gasping for air, but recovered quickly.

"Alright, you had your fun. Can we go back now?" Zastin asked.

"Are you kidding me? We haven't even walked around town yet!"

Zastin replied, flustered, "B-but what about-"

"C'mon, don't be such a wimp!"

He had no other choice but to go with me. So we walked around town searching for hot girls. I pretended that I was just strolling around town with him, but in truth, I was checking out the girls all over town.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Zastin asked, "You look at beautiful girls the way a pervert does."

"Don't worry about it!" I answered while flipping the skirt of the girl on my left, "No one's gonna notice!"

"D-did you just flip that girl's-"

"Yeah, I did." I answered while flipping the skirt of another girl.

"You can't just do that! It's indecent and impolite!" Zastin scolded.

"Oh, come on! You gotta lighten up!"

"I can't! What you're doing is unforgivable!"

Then I stopped walking and gave an inspiring speech. I raised my head and started talking: "Unforgivable, you say? Isn't it normal for us to be aroused and feel good? There's nothing wrong with being a pervert. There's nothing I can do, my carnal desires are taking over me! And I'm a man, I'm supposed to love indecent things! We men live to be perverts, because we are men!"

Then there was a loud applause. A crowd of audience stood behind me, giving me their support.

Altogether, we shouted, "WE ARE MEN!"

Zastin stood on the other side, disappointed, "...Is this really what you've become, your highness?"

Some time skip later, we see ourselves aimlessly walking around town. There were no girls in sight, well, no girls with skirts. It was pretty pointless for us to keep walking, so we decided to go back.

"About time!" Zastin commented.

Then suddenly, a bunch of big, muscular thugs blocked our way. They stared at us intently.

"Hey, what're you doin' in our turf?!" They asked aggressively.

"It's not your turf, it's mine."

"W-watcha say?!" he exclaimed as he executed a punch directly at my face. 5 seconds later, all the thugs were on the floor, screaming from the pain I inflicted from them.

"You really need to control yourself, your highness..." Zastin commented.

"I couldn't help it, they were in my way."

We continued walking home, bored and unsatisfied. Then as we were walking, someone with long pink hair passed through us. I could smell the scent of flowers coming from her. I remembered she wore a long white sleeveless dress, I couldn't get a glimpse of her face as she had already passed me. I couldn't move, what stunning beauty! Then as I was in my own world, Zastin called out for me.

"-r Highness! Your highness!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I turned around, but she was no longer there. She had left, leaving no single trace behind. For the first time in my life, I was in love...

* * *

**Hey guys! New chapter, yay! Enjoying it so far? Well, this is just the beginning! There'll be** new faces with a few** familiar faces along the way, look forward to that!**

**Comments, reviews and suggestions are gladly appreciated. Thank you very much!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hunt ~The Greedy King~

* * *

And that is how I met your- Oh, I just started. Let's continue!

* * *

After going back to the palace, I had this strange urge to lock myself in my room. I couldn't forget the girl that passed through us on the streets. It was as if she took my heart in just a split second. I couldn't forget her, even though I hardly knew her. It was so embarrassing for a prince such as me to fall for a stranger just like that.

As I was minding my own business, Zastin knocked on my door and asked if I was okay.

"It's been an hour, your highness." he said.

"Buzz off, Zastin! I'm thinking!"

"O-okay..." he said in a depressing matter, leaving the door afterwards.

Then suddenly, I had an idea. _In order to forget that girl, I should see her again and prove that I don't like her. I'm such a genius!_

So I called on Zastin and he immediately came running to my room.

"What is it, your highness?!" He asked.

"We're going out again! I'm gonna see that girl again!"

"B-but it's nighttime, your highness." he replied.

"Oh right... She might be asleep..."

"Asleep?" Zastin asked.

"It's none of your business! I'm going to sleep now, get out!"

"Y-yes, your highness..." he said as he once again left the door.

The next day, We sneaked out of the palace once again. Fortunately, sneaking out was easier than before because Zastin was with me and not against me.

Once we were out, Zastin asked, "So, what now?"

I thought about it once again. If I could recall correctly, we met her after strolling around town and did stuff like flip skirts and fight thugs. That was my basis.

"Now... We're gonna do what we did yesterday!"

"For real?!" Zastin reacted.

So we did what we did yesterday. Firstly, I started flipping the skirts of the girls. It wasn't exciting to flip the skirt of the same girl again, but I had to do it for the sake of finding the girl.

Then while I was flipping skirts casually, Zastin asked, "Hey, your highness... why are we doing this again?"

"Because I wanna see her again."

"See who?" he asked.

"Stop asking questions and just follow my orders."

"...Why did you have to tag me along?"

"Because you were there."

"Where?!"

I stopped answering his questions anymore because it was starting to bug me. I continued flipping skirts until I got tired of it, which was soon enough. After that, I looked around town for some thugs I could beat up. But it wasn't that easy, as almost all the thugs tried to hide from me.

"That's odd. Why are those thugs avoiding me?"

"Maybe because you beat them up bad yesterday." Zastin replied.

"Well, that just won't do, won't it?!"

With my incredible strength, I stomped the ground, made a crack on the floor and broke the building that they were all hiding in. They all tried to escape, but I grabbed all of them and beat them up again. Then afterwards, I cleaned my clothes of the dirt and continued walking.

Zastin, marveled by my strength, praised me (in a sarcastic tone), "You're really strong. I'm sure everyone would look up to you."

"Ha! Of course they would! I'm the prince of Deviluke! Hahahahaha!"

"You realize I said it sarcastically, right?" Zastin asked.

Anyway, we walked home again, hoping that me and the girl would cross paths again just like I planned. However, she did not show up. I waited for hours, but she still didn't show up. We decided to stop for the day and try again tomorrow. The next day, she didn't show up. And the next day... and the next day...

Then while were were standing at the exact same spot once again, I screamed out my frustration to the rest of the city.

"AAAAAAARRGHHH! WHERE IS SHEEEE?!"

"Give it up, your majesty." Zastin responded, "She's not gonna show up."

"But it's been a week now!"

"Well, it's a holiday, isn't it? She's probably at her home or something." he answered.

"Wait... what did you say?"

He repeated himself, "She's probably at home or-"

"Before that!"

"It's a holiday?"

It was a holiday?! How could I have forgotten?! It was Gid Day, a day commemorating me!

W-who made it a holiday anyway?!"

"You did..." Zastin answered.

"But it's been a week already!"

"You were never clear with your words, you just implement them without giving it any thought..." He reacted.

For once, he was right. I mean, there were so much paperwork. I needed to give myself a break. He thinks I'm too narcissistic? Well, I was king, what was his excuse?

"Okay... we'll start looking for her tomorrow... For real this time!"

And so we went back to the palace and prepared for tomorrow, hoping that I might finally see her again...

* * *

**Hey guys! So the new chapter's up (referring to the manga here) and I can't continue the story without knowing the name of Gid's wife (which will be revealed in the manga's next chapter). So until it's revealed, this story will go on hiatus. Sorry...**

**Comments, reviews and suggestions are gladly appreciated. Thank you very much!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Brainstorm ~The Cunning King~

* * *

And that is how I met your- Oh, I just started. Let's continue!

* * *

I walked in circles on my room all night, thinking about that incident. Usually, I wouldn't fall for a girl just like that. First, I would look at their figure, then their underwear, and finally their face. However, looking at her face suddenly made me fall for her. I thought about it even more. Then I realized that it wasn't love, but something else.

In the middle of the night, I called out Zastin.

He stood by my door and asked, "What is it that you need, your highness?"

"I need you to search for species that have the ability to charm people."

He grunted and asked, "...This isn't about the girl, is it?"

"Of course it's about her! Now go!"

Then he left swiftly. While he was gone, I organized all of my observations:She had pink hair and she didn't have a tail. That means she's not a Devilukean and that meant she's an intruder! Oh man, what my mother and father would do to me if they heard that an intruder breached the planet...

I spent all night thinking and worrying. And when morning came, Zastin came in and showed me some good news.

"You're right, your highness!" he exclaimed, "I don't know how you did it, but you're right!"

"Well, spit it out!"

"The girl we met wasn't a Devilukean!" he said, "He's a Charmian!"

Charmian. I've heard of them before. They were aliens with undeniable beauty. Said to be the most beautiful being in the universe, they were said to be Gods and Goddesses. But other species beg to differ. They erased the existence of every Charmian. There were said to be no survivors. So then, why was there one just wandering around Deviluke?

I grinned and said, "This will be exciting..."

"...Your highness?" Zastin responded.

"Today, we will catch the Charmian!"

"No offense, your highness..." he replied, "But you've said that a lot of times already and we still haven't caught her yet."

"Have you lost faith in me already, Zastin?"

I pointed at him, and he replied, "Well... no, but-"

"Good! Because this time, I've got a plan... Hahaha... Hahaha! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!"

And the real hunt for the Charmian began.

* * *

**Hey guys! Now that Gid's wife is introduced in the manga, I can finally get this story going! Again, sorry for the holdup, but now, it's time to continue Gid's biography! Look forward to that!**

**Comments, reviews and suggestions are gladly appreciated. Thank you very much!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prisoner ~The Cruel King~

* * *

See what I did back there? I just solved the unsolvable! I'm such a smart king. Now back to the story...

* * *

I called out my servants and palace guards and ordered them to wear sunglasses. Zastin, having second thoughts about my plan, hesitated to wear them.

"Umm..." he reacted, "What does sunglasses have to do with the plan?"

"It's a vital part of the mission!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, "because it looks more like you're making us wear this to look cool or something..."

"Oh Zastin... will you ever learn?"

And so, with our heads held high, we marched around the kingdom and looked for the charmian. We looked so awesome, but Zastin thought otherwise.

"Your highness..." he said, "This is embarrassing..."

"No it's not! It's awesome!"

"Y-yeah... sure..." he replied.

He was probably just jealous because we wore cool sunglasses and he didn't. Well, he did have a timid mind. And so we marched and marched and marched... but we still couldn't find her. After 3 hours of marching, we decided to take a break at a nearby cafe. As usual, I was busy flipping the skirts of each waitress. It was a way to calm myself down and not get frustrated. Of course, the waitresses would run away afterwards, but at least I got to flip their skirts. An hour later, we went back to looking for her again. However, it looked like the guards were losing hope.

"Your highness..." they said, "We can't go any further..."

"What?! And you call yourselves my royal servants?!"

Then they suddenly fell flat on the floor and went to a deep sleep.

"Ugh... these guys are useless..."

"They're probably exhausted." Zastin replied.

"But we've only been walking for 3 hours!"

"Yes, but they've been walking around for 5 days." Zastin replied back.

"They're just weak. C'mon, let's leave them."

Having no other options left, Zastin and I went back to the cafe and relieved ourselves. I didn't want to go back to the palace because I didn't want to return a failure. Then while I was busy filpping skirts, someone called for my attention.

"Mister? Excuse me, mister?" it said.

"What?"

I turned around and saw her: the girl that we've been looking for all this time. I was so busy flipping skirts that I didn't even realize. I immediately ordered my servants to capture her, but I remembered that they had passed out. I called for Zastin, but he was in the restroom. I had no choice but to put the matters into my own hands. I grabbed her wrists and cuffed her.

She was shocked, "H-hey! What are you-"

"You're coming with me to the palace!"

Then Zastin came out of the bathroom and shouted, "Your highness! What is it that you-"

"Zastin! Help me with this!"

But she kept on struggling, "Let go, you sunglasses freak! This is illegal!"

"Nothing's illegal to me, I'm the king!"

Then Zastin interrupted by saying, "Your highness! Let your royal guards do that for you!"

"They've all passed out, you idiot!"

Then the girl bit my arm and ran to the door. Unfortunately for her, I was able to catch her just before she left. And before I knew it, we were trapped in an... awkward position. She had her arms wrapped around my head and had her legs wrapped around mine. Meanwhile, I felt her soft breasts on my cheeks and I held both my hands on her panties. It was hard to imagine, but it was... PARADAISU!

The girl exclaimed from the top of her lungs, but I was just enjoying the moment. After that, Zastin and the other waitresses separated us.

"Your highness!" he said, "What has gotten into you?!"

"Paradise... hehe..."

I gotta admit, it was a weird way of catching someone, but at least we caught her. And I also gained a little something as well. Too bad, she would've been a great concubine. Oh well...

* * *

**Hey guys! So the mother's been captured, as expected. I tried to make it more comedic, but it didn't really work out. Oh well... The next chapter will decide her and Gid's destiny, so you don't want to miss that!**

**Comments, reviews and suggestions are gladly appreciated. Thank you very much!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: False ~The Mistaken King~

* * *

Ha! See what I did there?! I just caught your mother! But then I realized that...

* * *

I was so happy to have finally captured the charmian. It was probably the biggest achievement I've ever done! Unfortunately, that achievement wasn't a big thing because everything was fake. We brought the girl to the palace and had her interrogated by my presence in the throne room.

"I'm not a charmian!" she shouted as she kept begging on her knees.

"Liar!"

"I'm telling the truth, your highness!" she kept shouting.

"No you're not! You're a full-blooded charmian!"

"I am not!" she still shouted.

She was really getting on my nerves. Her shouting was really irritating. I had to shut her up.

"Take her away."

"No! Wait!" she exclaimed, "At least give me a chance to explain!"

Being the forgiving king I was, I gave her a chance.

"Go ahead."

"If I was a charmian..." she continued, "Then why do I have a tail?!"

She turned around and showed her tail. It looked like a genuine tail, but I couldn't be fooled.

"That's fake. You didn't have a tail before."

"No, it's not!" she said, "It's real! See for yourself!"

I took her up on that offer. I stepped down from the throne and grabbed her tail. Then she started moaning and asking me to stop. She was indeed not a charmian. But since I had that opportunity, I might as well enjoy myself.

"B-but last time-"

"It's caught inside my dress!" she explained, "If only you flipped my dress, you'd have seen for yourself!"

The one time someone asks me to flip her skirt was the one time I didn't. Man, I'm so ashamed of myself... But her alibi still wasn't enough to convince me.

"Okay, so if you're not a full-blooded charmian... Then you must be a half-blood!"

She got angry and replied, "I am not a charmian nor do I have anything to do with them!"

"B-but your pink hair-"

"It's dyed!" she responded, "What? Did you really think that I had pink hair?!"

She was talking to me informally, but she was right. And I didn't mind because she was hot. That was probably also the reason why I fell in love at first sight. Oh well, she was too old for me anyway. But still, I had to make sure she wasn't a charmian, so we had her analyzed and checked and everything. As it turned out, she wasn't a charmian. Pity, I wasted my time doing something pointless. Humiliated, I locked myself in my room and tried to calm myself down. Zastin was outside telling me off.

"You see?" he reacted, "You're overreacting."

"Don't lecture me..."

"So!" he replied, "Are you ready to finally give up this stupid hunt?"

I didn't want to hear him scold me over and over again, so I left my room through the window, went to our underground spaceship station and rode my spaceship. I piloted the ship and went to a random planet to beat up some aliens to calm me down.

* * *

**Hey guys! Gotcha! Yeah, I had to be consistent with the manga, so I kinda changed the story a little. Still, I hope you liked it!**

**Comments, reviews and suggestions are gladly appreciated. Thank you very much!**


	7. Final Chapter

Final chapter: The End ~That's how I met your mother~

And that's where it all started. I met my wife, Sephie in an unknown planet, surrounded by thugs. I rescued her and we've been together ever since. But you may be asking: "...That's it?". Well, other than the galactic war I caused by saving her, yes. That's it. And when everything finally got peaceful, we started ruling the whole universe. Well, it's actually Selphie and Zastin that does most of the work, but without me, she wouldn't have been queen and we wouldn't have made three beautiful girls.

And if you're wondering what happened to the female deviluke before, Well, she... disappeared. Nobody knew what happened to her. And it made me wonder if that girl really was a devilukean. But that's a story for another time.

So you say I missed a lot of details, eh? Well, I'm king of the universe, that's all you need to know! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go outside and flip the maids' skirts. It's just the daily life of Gid Lucione Deviluke!

* * *

Hey guys! 2 years later, and I finally completed this fanfic! Yeah, it ended too fast and I could've continued it, but I had to be consistent with the manga. Also, I had to finish this fanfic before I moved on to a new one, especially since To Love Ru Alternate is about to end. But don't worry! This won't be my final take on Gid's Biography. For now, this is an experimental fanfic. I'll try to revise the whole thing eventually. But for now, this has been Gid's biography! Thank you all for reading!

Comments, reviews and suggestions are gladly appreciated. Thank you very much!


End file.
